Maximum Ride: Damsel In Distress No seriously
by allstoriesintheend
Summary: What if Fang had rescued Max from Itex in book 3? Maybe Max finally realises she has something to admit to Fang, and that maybe being a damsel in distress isn't so bad afterall... FAXNESS! Oneshot.


**This was just a random idea. Who cares if it's wrong in terms of the books, it's just a silly oneshot and an excuse for Faxness! **

**I hope you like it! Please review!!**

I leant against the hard, cold stone wall, clutching Angel and Nudeg to my chest. Ari sat quietly away from us, as he had been for the past few hours. The clunky manacle around my ankle chafed like hell, and all I wanted was to be outta there. If only I was super Max, able to fly through the ceiling just like that. I mentally snapped my fingers.

But sadly, after grafting avian DNA to me, The School hadn't thought giving me super powers to be at least a tiny bit useful. Not that those sicko whitecoats would want to help anyone but themselves.

So here I was, helpless to protect Angel and Nudge, and slowly but surely morphing into a damsel in distress. This was pathetic, waiting for Fang to rescue me. It wasn't like me, it wasn't Max. Max would've fought her way outta here in seconds if the opportunity had arose, but no, things were pretty bleak, and I didn't like admitting these things consciously.

Thing is though. I _wanted _Fang to save me. I _wanted _him to swoop in through those doors and get me outta here. We could fly away together, us and the flock, safe, and I wouldn't mind that I'd been a damsel for that one moment. One moment of weakness, emotionally and physically.

Because the truth was, I kind of needed somebody to catch me when I fell. It was hard, handling everything on my own. I know I know, emotionally poetic Max right? Not like me? Well I'd been in that dungeon for God knows how long, and I was getting pretty desperate.

Then, as if on cue, the heavy doors to the dungeon were broken down drammatically. When I say drammtically, I mean really cool. Rubble and piece of door everywhere. I shielded Angel and Nudge from the explosion, then slowly eased my wings out of the firing line to see what the issue was.

He'd made it.

Standing in the door frame, strong and powerful was Fang, flanked by Gazzy and Iggy who had- you guessed it- blown the door to smithereens. For once I was relieved they hadn't taken my advice of not to blow stuff up. They'd saved my butt.

Suffice to say I couldn't keep the stupid grin off my face as Fang approached me, heavy worry written into his features. My heart soared at the very sight of him. I'd never thought I would see him again, and yet there he stood, all heroic. I was glad he was the hero for once. Being the awesome leader took it out of you!

"What'd they do to you?" He asked softly, taking hold of the steel chain linking me, Angel and Nudge together. I did notice he didn't even acknowledge

I didn't know how to answer. I was worried that if I opened my mouth the tears would flow, and we wouldn't want that. I was already the damsel in distress, let's not push it.

"Uh," I began, keeping my eyes away from his. "Not much, we've been in here a while. Jeb made a visit, which wasn't much fun, to be honest."

"I'm glad you're okay." Fang half smiled, turning to Iggy and Gazzy and nodding. They ran over gleefully, taking hold of the padlock connected to the chain and placing what looked to be a small explosive inside.

"Hey, what're you-" I was interrupted by a quiet pop, and then a click as the paslock fell open. I raised an eyebrow and glanced at Gazzy, who grinned.

"Not all of our bombs make huge explosions y'know." He laughed.

"Right." I hardly believed _that. _

I stood up, after pulling the manacles away and noticed Fang was still by me.

"I'm glad you came." I said softly, making sure the rest of the flock were out of earshot.

"I'm impressed you admit it." Fang smirked. I nudged him.

"Jerk."

"I did miss you though. Your attitude mainly." He continued to watch me. "God knows why I missed _that." _

"You're dangerously close to being knocked out Fang." I said dryly, but still a hint of humour in my tone. Man, the guy was so _sweet._ I paused, alarmed. Holy crap I did _not _just say sweet. This whole damsel thing really threw me. Especially because Fang- now obviously the object of my stupid desires- had saved me. Stupid stupid stupid idea. Now I couldn't stop staring at the guy. _Man_ was he a sight for sore eyes. It actually hurt to see him again, and wonder if he would ever leave me. Because I knew that if he did it a second time, I couldn't live.

Then, as if some rambling fangirl had taken hold of my body, I was flinging myself into his arms, and pressing my lips to his. There was silence from the rest of the flock as I did this, a dramatic change to all their pointless chatter from before. Or maybe it was just me, tuning the world out. Because when I was kissing Fang, nothing in the world mattered but him. It was strange and selfish, but wonderful, and I just _had _to have him, forever. He could never leave me again, not when I felt like this.

So many unsaid things, told in one kiss.

Oh no! Poetic Max was rearing her head again!

Fang finally responded, moving his hands to the small of my back, tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss, like he had last time. I held him, both hands linked behind his neck as we kissed, the first one I had initiated since the beach.

I always seemed to kiss the guy in life or death situations. Strange huh? Most fourteen year olds would be doing this on the doorstep of their house, not in some freakish dungeon in Germany.

When we finally parted, I reddened immiediately. Well, that was expected. Though what Nudge did, wasn't.

"Fang and Max, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I turned around and shot her a look so fierce she shrank back being Iggy. Not the time or place, at all.

"I think you should say it now." Angel annouced, appearing between us.

"Say what sweetie?" I asked her. She grinned in response.

"You know."

I glanced at Fang, who was still staring at me with dark eyes.

It begins with 'I' and ends with 'love you'. The voice said, sounding pretty know it all.

"Don't be stupid." I said aloud, not realising until it was too late. "I can't tell Fang I love him. What if he doesn't love me back? Think of the complications-"

I stopped in my tracks when I realised I had said that out loud, not in my head. Fang looked startled, Angel and Nudge ecstatic, Iggy and Gazzy alarmed, while Ari looked like he was about to rip Fang's throat out.

I didn't add anything to that. I simply unfurled my wings and catapulted myself out of the open doorway, through the halls and finally into the open. I could hea the others following me, and as I gained higher alititude, I glanced back down to see that the only person on the ground was Fang, and I could just make out the four words he was saying from down below.

"I love you too."

**What did you think? I know it's not perfect, but what is? Please review!!**


End file.
